New Nintendo 3DS
The New Nintendo 3DS is the fourth iteration of the Nintendo 3DS and the third revision, after the Nintendo 3DS XL and the Nintendo 2DS. Unlike those two, however, which featured solely cosmetic changes, this adds technological improvements akin to the jump from the Nintendo DS to the Nintendo DSi. It was announced in a Japan-exclusive Nintendo Direct held on August 29, 2014. http://www.joystiq.com/2014/08/29/watch-japans-3ds-focused-nintendo-direct-right-here/ The handheld released in October 11, 2014 in Japan, in both regular and XL versions. The regular version will retail for ¥160,000 and the XL for ¥180,000. It was later released for Australia on November 21, 2014. An Ambassador Edition of the system was released for certain Club Nintendo members in Europe on January 6, 2015. It was released for Europe and North America on February 13, 2015, with the XL version of the system only released in North America. It retails in North America for a MSRP of $199.99. Features The system most notably features a small, second analog stick on the right side of the console, known as the c-stick. Zl and ZR buttons have also been added to the back of the handheld. Facial camera tracing has been added, which follows the player's line of sight, allow them to now view the system's stereoscopic 3D effect from multiple angles. Brightness is also now toggled automatically according to environmental lighting. http://kotaku.com/nintendo-just-announced-a-new-3ds-1628389333 The touch screen has built-in NFC technology for use with Nintendo's line of Amiibo figures. Inside the system, a more powerful CPU processor allows for faster download speeds and improved graphical capability, resulting in the system being able to play games that the original 3DS could not run, such as Xenoblade. http://www.polygon.com/2014/8/29/6082241/nintendo-reveals-the-new-nintendo-3ds The system supports MicroSD cards, and an improved web browser supports HTML5. The face buttons are colored, adopting the color scheme of the Super Famicom's controller buttons. Both regular and XL versions are slightly larger and feature better battery life over their previous incarnations, with the regular New 3DS able to be customized by removing and inserting face plates into the top and bottom of the system's outside. http://www.joystiq.com/2014/08/29/new-3ds-features-customizable-face-plates/?ncid=rss_truncated Gallery ''New 3DS'' New_3DS_back.jpg|Back. New_3DS_closed_front.jpg|Top. New_3DS_closed_front..jpg|Closed front. New_3DS_closed_back.jpg|Closed back. ''New 3DS XL (EU) New_3DS_XL_front.jpg|Front. New_3DS_XL_back.jpg|Back. New_3DS_XL_closed_front.jpg|Top. New_3DS_XL_closed_front..jpg|Closed front. New_3DS_XL_closed_back.jpg|Closed back. Videos New Nintendo 3DS - Nintendo Direct 8.29.14 overview New Nintendo 3DS - Comparison with 3DS Preview Edits from the previous 3DS consoles 1.The shape is a bit different than before. Making the New 3DS and New 3DS XL durable to hold it on your hands. 2.There are 2 analouges instead of 1. One that's above the D-Pad (Circle Pad) and the other above the Famicom/SNES-like buttons (C-Stick). This is the 1st Nintendo Console to do so. 3.Two new shoulder buttons has been added (ZL and ZR). 4.The 3D has been fixed. Moving the New 3DS (and New 3DS XL) may cause that the 3D isn't blurry (Face-Tracking 3D),while the previous ones (except for the 2DS) ''are ''blurry. 5.First hand-held to use amiibo. But instead of Wii U,you can put it on the touchscreen. 6.'Japan/Europe Only:'The first handheld to use face-plates. 7.The game slot is at the bottom. 8.Internet Browser has been updated. Making the app to use with ease and watch videos. 9.The 2 systems are slightly larger 10.Nintendo 3DS Camera has been fixed. The previous ones got the camera looking a bit darker and grainy. But in here,the camera has been updated. Making the users now take better photos. 11.Turning the Volume slider and 3D slider end with a click, 12.This is the first handheld to have at faster speed instead of slower speed. 13. The internet connection button is now removed. ''More coming soon... References External Links * Official website Category:Nintendo 3DS models